


Hsmtmts imagines and stuff

by I_like_butter



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual E.J. Caswell, F/F, Gay E.J. Caswell, I don't like doing tags, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Gina Porter, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Nini Salazar-Roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_butter/pseuds/I_like_butter
Summary: This is some gay shit (mostly gini)
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. Gini

Gina gets bullied 

Gina has been getting bullied for 7 months now. She didn't want to tell anyone especially nini. She had been dating Nini for 1 year now and now she's a junior and nini's a senior. They had come out at school 7 months ago and that's when she started drifting away from the drama group. There had been a group of kids getting in her head. Saying that her friends we're only pretending and nini never really could love her. It didn't go unnoticed by the group that Gina started drifting away. Nini was the most worried so she went up to Gina's locker one day to confront her. When she got there she saw a guy pushed Gina up against the lockers and a girl sneering nasty comments at her.gina was on the verge of tears as she embraced her self for the punch the guy threw that was sure to give her a nasty black eye. Nini ran to find help. She ran the the next hall and saw her group of friends Nini ran to them with tears running down her face. "Help, please" "Nini what's wrong what the hell happened" EJ ask worried for his friend "Gina, bullies, punch" Nini said between breaths. She was really worried about Gina. EJ immediately  
Growled out a "where" he has became very protective of the younger girl and has become a big brother figure to her. Nini points in the direction she came and EJ bolted making everyone go after him to make sure nothing gets to out of hand. As they get there the boy had only hit her 3 times but it was hard. The duo look over at a fuming EJ as the group showed up nini's jaw clenched. nini wasn't a very violent person. But when she saw Gina with a black eye on her right and blood on her left eye brow and lip. She pushed past EJ and was the first one to punch the girl so hard in the face she fell to the ground. Nini gave the taller boy a death glare. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend" she said kicking him in the nuts making him drop Gena into her arms doubling over. Gina immediately stuffed her face in nini's neck crying softly. Nini rubed her back and EJ made sure the two bullies where gone. "Baby?" Nini asked softly to Gina earning a hum in return "how long has this been going on" Gina wishes she could lie but once she sees the soft look on nini's face she put her head down "since we came out" she said barley above a whisper. Nini tightens her grip on gina but relaxes a bit when Gina layed her head on her shoulder. "How about we go to my house and hang, mabey watch the power Puff girls and yell at EJ for trying to change the show. My parents won't mind once I explain what happened" he said smiling a little when Gina smile and nods. Nini smiles and kisses her head. "EJ do you mind if we ride with you" "he shakes his head no" I don't mind I have a first aid kit in my trunk so you can clean up Gina. He smiles softly kissing Ricky's head. "See you at big reds" he smiles and nods as everyone goes to there rides. Nini holds Gina's hand on the way to the car. On the ride to big reds she cleans gina's face puting a band-aid on the cut by her eye brow. When they get to reds house he explained what happened to his parents and they let them stay in the basement with big red. All they do is hang out watch TV and movies playing games and joking around but Gina had forgotten about everything that had happened earlier. Everyone ended up texting there parents and spending the night. Gina cuddling into Nini as they all drifted to sleep.


	2. more gini cause I'm trash

Ginas First

Nini and Gina had been in this weird relationship where everyone knows they like each other except for them. Gina's never been In a relationship before. She's never stayed in one place long enough for one. So when the group was talking about there dream dates at lunch she sat quietly playing with her food. "What about you Gi?" Ricky ask after telling his perfect date story. "Uh I don't know I've never been on a date before I've never even kissed anyone before." She says blushing lightly. Nini smile brightly and without thinking she blurts out "we should go on a date sometime" she said causing the table to go quiet with smiles and Gina to look up at her looking like a confused puppy. She wasn't against going on a date with her. Obviously cause she's been pining over her for months. Nini just surprised her that's all. But Before she could answer Nini quickly adds a "platonically!" She blushed looking down to hide it. "Right platonically" Gina adds a bit disappointed. "Right" Nini confirms nervously, Gina just smiles "mabey you can come to my place tonight?" Gina says and nini smiles as the others go to back to there own conversations. "Yeah and there's a carnival near there right?" Gina nods. "It's actually really annoying to live by" she laughs and nini giggles. "Ill pick you up at 6" Nini smiles at Gina as they continue to talk about there night ahead. Carlos couldn't help it he was tired of seeing his friends pining, so her turns to the rest of the group while the two girl got up to get something for there next class they have together. "I'm gonna meddle." He says holding sebs hand. "I'm in" kortny says she was also tired of the pining and the amount of times Nini has come to her crying cause Gina doesn't like her. Knowing that Gina did the same thing with EJ she wasn't surprised when he agreed with a "me to" "or and hear me out" Ashlyn Begins "we let them figure out on there own" "Ash it took a full year for you and kortney to get together and I'm not dealing with there unhappiness for that long" Ricky says just wanting his friends to be happy together. Kortney nods "he's right plus Nini and Gina are convinced that they love someone who doesn't love them back." "Yeah Gina's Been crying every night for the past 3 days and she won't eat she barley sleeps, Ash she doesn't even dance anymore." He said convincing his cousin that it was necessary to meddle "I've noticed that I thought I was just imagining it." "Nini's not doing that good eather she eats and sleeps but she goes to school then straight to her bedroom. That girl must have books of songs about Gina." Ashlyn sighs at her girlfriends statement leaning her head on her shoulder. "Okay" she mumbles "okay?" Kort smiles puting an arm around her receiving a light nod back. "Okay but how do we get them together?" Big read ask the group "the ferris wheel, it's nini's favorite ride plus nini's always wanted to kiss someone up there she tried with me but I'm scared heights." He said leaning into EJ "she tried with me to but we just never did. Gina's scared of heights to but she'll do anything to make Nini happy." EJ says holding ricky tighter "okay so here the plan" Carlos says as they discuss what there gonna do. Eventually the group got out of school Ricky, big red, kortney, Carlos and seb all go to Nini's to help her get ready for her "platonic" date, EJ and Ashlyn doing the same with Gina except Gina lives with them now so they just all migrated to Gina's room. Gina's frantically looking through her closet so EJ just grabs her shoulders and leads her to the bed grabbing a cute crop top with high waisted skinny jeans and her black leather jacket with some black vans. "Here she'll love it" he says smiling softly "look at you picking out cute outfits, Maybe spending time with Carlos did you good" Ashlyn teases causing the 3 to laugh. Gina smiles before grabbing her cloths and gong to the bathroom to shower and change. Once she got ready she did her make up and talked to Ashlyn while EJ texted Ricky saying Gina's ready. He gets one back saying Nini should be done in ten minutes witch would make it 5:30. Nini is nervous she'd been on dates before but this was Gina so it's different. Its just platonic. She says to calm herself but it doesn't work as well as she hoped it would. Carlos picked out her out fit. A yellow and white striped shirt with riped blue jeans and white vans, but she planed on wearing her pink sweater the whole night cause its cold outside. When she's dressed and kortney is done with her make-up they all get in rickeys car to drop nini off. They all get out of the car earning a confused look from nini " we're hanging out at Ashlyns while your on the 'platonic' date" big red covers earning smiles of relief from everyone and a nod from Nini. Nini knocks on the door and waits a bit till she comes fase to face with Gina. The two girls smile at each other. "You look cute" Gina says as EJ and Ashlyn invite everyone in. "Yeah? Thanks Carlos picked my out fit and kortney did my makeup" she giggles Gina laughs "that's funny EJ picked out my outfit." She says hearing Carlos yell a "I knew I rubbed off on you, it's fabulous isn't it" earning an eye roll and chuckle from the older boy. "Uh so shall we" Nini says with a slight British accent. Gina smiles taking nini's hand to calm her knowing the accent is cause she nervous. They start walking to the carnival after ten minutes the group gos and follows them. After 2 hors of playing games, eating junk food,riding rides and Nini winning Gina a big reggae banana at the dart game she's surprisingly good at Nini suggest the ferris wheel cause it's her favorite ride, Gina didn't want to let the other girl down so she just went along with it. Everything was fine until they where the last ones on the ride and Carlos along with big red shoved the guy running it out of the way and big reds stops it. "Howed you know how to do that?" Carlos asked "I worked at this carnival for 5 months I was in charge of rides." "Huh? Cool." Red smiles as they go hide in the crowd with everyone else but not before Carlos look at the man running the wheel and says. " If you let them off this wheel before they confess they're love i will end you." With that he runs and the man slightly scared of Carlos does as told and tells the girls there "just having some technical difficulties." Nini just nods and smiles at Gina till she realizes just how scared the girl is. "Hey what's wrong?" She asks grabbing Gina's hand. "N-nothing I'm just uh s-scared of Heights." Nini nods and lightly cups Gina's cheek. "Just look at me, only me." She says softly. her breath gets caught in her throat as Gina looks into her eyes slightly teary from fear mixed with cold wind making both girls cheeks a shade of pink. They stay like that for a few minutes then without thinking once again Nini asks "can I kiss you?" Gina gives a huge smile but it fades "I don't really uh know how" she says with a blush. Nini smiles "I'll show you" she says leaning in closing the gap between them starting slow to make sure Gina has time to pull away if she wants to smiling lightly when she doesn't. Nini pulls her closer by hooking her hand on the back of Gina's neck, she slips her tongue over her bottom lip happy when Gina opens her mouth slightly. The girls pull away when the wheel starts moving. Carlos gave the guy an okay when he saw the girls kissing. When they get out Gina grabs her reggae banana with one hand and Nini grabs her other. "Sooo dose this mean you like me" Gina say happily "no.." Nini says making Gina frown and look down. Nini cups her chin and makes Gina look up at her. "I love you" she says kissing Gina lightly. It was just a peck but it still made the other girl smile. "I love you to" "YES!" EJ shouts making the others shush him and the girls to look over at them. "Uh hey guys." Seb says as he noticed the girls " we were just..." "Meddling to get us together?" Gina interrupts seb blushes and nods. "It worked though" Ricky smiles "did it?" Gina asks looking at Nini "I don't know, would you like to be my girlfriend" Nini says with a smile "Gina smile and nods kissing her cheek. "Then yeah, it worked" she smiled " whoever said meddling gets you no where was wrong" Carlos says making everyone laugh as the group started walking to ejs car. "So who's idea was it to trap us on the wheel." Nini asked as they got in the car smacking Ricky's arm when he raises his hand. "Ow what was that for." "Scaring Gina"she says both of them laughing a little. putting on her seatbelt Gina smiles and tucks her head in nini's neck. Everyone jokes around and spends the night at Ashlyn's. (There's almost never a night where they don't sleep over at someones house.) But Gina looked around and she knows. everything was gonna be okay.


	3. gini cause I have no request and as I said I'm trash

⚠️talk of PTSD and eating disorders⚠️

Incecurity

Gina and Nini have been dating for a while now but recently Gina has been really depressed. Shes so tired she can barley see straight cause Everytime she sleep she gets nightmares of her dad. So she's currently at a cast party Ashlyn threw everyone stayed over so its around ten when Nini sees Gina burn her hand on the wood stove. thats when Nini finally says something. "Okay what's going on" she asks as EJ got some bandages and Ricky helps her to the chair. "I don't know what your talking about I just fell." Gina says barley above a whisper looking away from Nini. She hated lying to Nini. They never lied to each other but Gina was scared, she didn't want Nini to leave. "Bullshit" Nini says earning gasps and looks of surprise. Nini didn't curse. She smack Gina on the arm every time Gina cursed. Gina keeps her head down griping her jeans till her knuckles turn white. "I-i... N-nothing" she says as tears well in her eyes EJ comes back handing Nini the bandage. As soon as she saw tears nini's face softened "Baby?" She says grabbing the hand that's burnt kissing the top of it before starting to bandage her palm. Gina sniffles as tears stared to fall as she softly cried in both pain from the burn and fear of Nini leaving her. When nini's done she lifts Gina's faces by her chin and kisses her softly to show she's not in trouble but that she's just worried. " Hey Ash do you have somewhere we can talk." "Yeah my room you know where it's at" she smiles softly and turns the music back on. Nini leads Gina to Ashlyns room and shuts the door. "Please tell me what's wrong I just want to help." Nini says as she and Gina go to the air mattress set up for later cause kort just sleeps with Ash and then the boys sleep on EJs floor they put it in the corner of the room where there's the least light during the day. But Nini turns on the table lamp and they lay down having no plan to sleep just wanting to be in each others embrace. After a bit the younger girl breaks the silence. "I-i have PTSD" Gina says quietly making Nini look down at her. "Is that why you've been acting weird lately?" She ask receiving a nod "look at me Gina" she says softly making the younger girl look at her with tear stained cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nini asks curiously her tone still soft. "I'm scared you'll leave me" she whispers. Nini looks at her shocked but kisses her anyway. This one is full of passion it was as if she had collected every single "I love you" and put it in the kiss. Gina loved it, every single second of it. Gina turns so shes more comfortable hooking her arms around her girlfriends neck pulling her closer as Nini rapped her arms around her waist. When they break apart Nini leans there heads together. "I love you, Never doubt that okay baby?" Gina nods lightly "Gina? Is- is that why you've been losing weight?" She asks stuffing her head in Gina's neck. she feels her tence up at the question so she leaves light kisses on her neck to calm her. It worked "n-no I have something called anorexia" she says barley a whisper." Nini lifts her head up and kisses Ginas cheek silently nodding for her to continue "I was recovering but then I saw my dad the last month for a wedding a-and my nightmares came back and I didn't really notice till a few days ago." She says and nini kisses her head "when was the last time you slept?" Gina sighs "before we got here I had a nap." "I mean actual sleep not ten minutes" she says teasingly Gina smiled. "Maybe like three or four days ago, Ive had naps here and there so I'm fine I swear" she says softly and Nini shakes her head. "Get in you're pajamas I'll tell everyone were sleeping early. and don't sorry I won't utter a word of what you said to me I promise" Gina nods and smiles "will you hold me when we get back?" Nini smiles and kisses her jaw line not able to reach Ginas cheek as she had sit up on her knees between ninis legs. They get up and Nini goes down stairs while Gina changes. "Hey guys Gina hasn't slept very well for the past few days so we're going to sleep early." She says earning nods and "okays" "hey there's still some burgers left if Gina wants some, I don't think I saw her eat yet." Nini smiles at her friend "thanks yeah I'll bring her one" she smiles and brings one up with her after making it and cutting it in fours she figured Gina wouldn't want all of it. She alsho grabs her water bottle and meets Gina on the air mattress. "I brought you something you don't have to eat all of it but can you at least try for half?" She says and Gina smiles softly knowing exactly what ninis doing and nods. She eats almost all of it there was one part left but nini didn't mind. She asked her to eat half and she ate more then that so she just changed and layed next to her. Gina immediately snuggles into her and nini cages her protectively. When the girls came to go to bed kortney takes a picture and sends it to EJ in the boy's room she hears 5 quiet "awww" the girls Giggle and go to Ashlyn's bed. Kortney and Ashlyn fall asleep holding hands. EJ and rickey fall asleep in each other's arms. Seb and Carlos fell asleep facing each other with their hands interlocked and red fell asleep cuddling the cat, but Gina didn't have a nightmare that night.


	4. Unpopular opinions

-ginas soft but only for Nini  
-ninis a secret top   
-Ej and big red would be cute.   
-Gina's baby   
-ricky and EJ are Co parents to there friend group 😂  
-gini are the cutest couple lolz sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina's a baby change my mind


	5. Suprise more gini

A

:Not edited might be trash 

Ricky and nini had broken up months ago. They knew they where better as friends. Ricky was the first to talk to her about his crush on EJ bukt when he did Nini opened up about her feeling for Gina. EJ and Gina have been best friends since the show ended, even if they won't admit it. EJ came up with the idea to see if there crushes like them back. So at rehearsals for beauty and the beast they would make sure nini and Ricky could hear them and star flirting."ugh what dose she see in him" Nini says "hey!" Ricky teases "sorry it's just she should be flirting with me not him." "Yeah I know the feeling" he says as they both look at the couple in front of them. "You think there dating?" Ricky asks as Gina looks over seeing them stare but she wasn't sure if it was jelousy so she leans up on her toes. "Go with it" she whispers before kissing his cheek and giggling. EJ catches on and just laughs. As soon as Nini saw that she was done "I don't know lets go ask" Nini says getting up and walking up to them. "No him you can't just.." "hey guys are you two dating" Nini says causing the other couple to turn to them. "Why? Jealous?" EJ teases,Nini looks at Gina practically praying they're not dating and Gina notices it. "Relax nini where just friends, besides I have my eyes on this really cute really clumsy girl." Nini smiles she can't be talking about her, Right? "Oh? What's her name" she asks hope full as she see the boys walk away to give them space. "Well her name rymes with Mimi and shes a year older then me." Gina says getting closer to Nini till there inches apart. "I think this is the part where you kiss me" Nini whispers looking at Gina's lips then back up at her eyes. Gina just smiles and closed the smace between them kissing her gently. Nini pulls her closer by hooking her arms around her neck. Gina's hands immediately find her waist as there bodies mold together oxygen becomes a problem so they pull apart. "You think anyone will notice if we leave five minutes early" Nini whispers either heads leaned together. Gina gives a soft laugh. "Your house?" Nini nods smiling "my moms won't be home till 8 which means more of this" she smiles kissing Gina again this time letting her tongue slip in Gina's mouth earning a little gasps from the taller girl,nini uses it to her advantage and explores the younger girls mouth pulling away before it gets to heated. "my house?" Nini smiles between breaths. Gina nods a bit unsure. "Hey we don't have to do anything you don't want to." "N-no it's not that it's just, you where my first kiss" she says with a blush. Nini smiles. "Good" she whispers kissing her one last time. Before they start to walk to ninis. Gina shyly takes ninis hand smiling when she kisses the top of it. When they get to ninis they lay down nini holding gina facing the TV. Gina continue to look at the TV as she asks a quiet "are you a virgin?" Nini's taken back but answers "uh n-no Ricky and I did it once but it wasn't the best" she laughs at the memory of her and her best friend trying to figure out what to do. "Oh" Gina says looking down "yeah but I can think of someone else I'd much rather do it with."Nini says kissing Gina's cheek and pulling her closer by the waist. Gina blushes and looks up at her turning around so she was straddling the other girl Gina stuffs her head in nini's neck still blushing. Nini laughs and kisses her collar Bone cause it was the closest thing to her. "Nini?" Gina whispers earning a hum "can I sleep over I'm to tired to walk home" she say and Nini looks at the clock realizing there been laying like that for just under an hour. "Yeah my mom's will be home in an hour but I'm sure they won't mind" gonna smiles and kisses her "Soo do you like want to be my girlfriend?" Gina says and Nini smiles And nods with kiss on Gina's lips this one got a bit heated so gina gets off ninis lap but still cuddles into her falling asleep. Nini following Soon after


	6. Can you guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup more gini I'm still trash

Ricky was at Nini's the two where going over songs when Nini found one about EJ. Ricky smiled "I wrote that for him a week before we got together." He says making Nini smile. "Has he ever heard it?" She says smiling flipping the page in his song book. "No but I was thinking of producing it for our anniversary the only problem is I need two more voices for the harmonys I have in mind." "Hey Gina and I can do it." "Really you would do that?" "Of course. GINAAAA!" Nini all but screams to her girlfriend who's helping her Mom's with dinner "yeah!" Gina says more calm then her partner. "COME HERRRRRRREEEEEEEEE" Nini says dragging our there last word causing Ricky to laughs. Within 5 minutes Gina was in the room curling up with the older girl cause Nini close her eyes for a second basking in the moment. Ricky smiled happy to see his friends so happy. After a bit Nini spoke softly "Ricky has a song for his and EJs anniversary and he needs Harmony's want to help. Gina smile and stuffs her head in nini's neck mubling a "sure". Ricky smiles again he's never seen her so...soft? Nini smiles and kisses her head pulling her into her lap making Gina smile and wrap her arms around Nini's neck. "Aww it's only been a month and gina's a little softy for Nini." Ricky teases causing Nini to laugh and Gina to flip him off without moving her head from nini's neck. Nini could feel her smile. Ricky laughs as he opens one of nini's song book or what he thought was nini's. "Hey this is really good" he says strumming a bit mumbling the words. Gina widens her eyes hearing the words that wasn't nini's song, it was hers. "I don't think I have any songs like that" she says looking over gina seeing that the title is "crush" before Gina leaps to grab the spiral before Nini could read anymore. "It's my song and it's not that good." She says shyly off of nini's lap now sitting at the head of the bed hugging the book. "I find know you wrote songs?" Nini says tilting her head slightly smiling. "I do but there not that good,you wouldn't like it." Gina says blushing and Ricky shakes his head. "Gina that was really good. How dose it go?" He ask and Gina looks at Nini just to see her smiling reassuringly. Gina smiles and sings the chorus softly. (Crush David archuleta) when shes done she looks at Nini "I wrote it the day you asked me out." She blushes and Nini smiles kissing her softly. Ricky smile then sees the time. "Well I should go I'll text you about the song, and mabey we can develop Gina's to." He says winking and Gina laugh. They say there good byes and Ricky leaves and Gina cuddles into Nini as she puts a movie on. "I love you" Gina whispers basically asleep making Nini smile. "I love you to, sleep I'll text your Mom and say your staying over again." She she says grabbing Gina's phone From the table beside the bed. Gina just lazaly kisses her pulse point as a thank you to tired to lift her head. The kiss makes Nini shiver but smile. She texts Gina's mom and just hold the sleeping girl as she watches the greatest showman.


	7. RJ!! (finally😂)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First RJ one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by bigheadcai sorry it's so short I didn't really have any ideas

Ricky and ej have been dating for 4 months. Ricky was at the moment sleeping through rehearsals. He hasn't slept well at home with his mom leaving him and his dad have been getting in a lot of arguments that end in ricky not being able to sleep that night. when he hears a loud "WAKE UP" his eyes burst open and he falls out of his chair causing gina to laugh. "Sorry ricky but you need to do your blocking" laughing a little helping him up. He smiles at his friend laughing with her glad he has friend to distract him from home. Ricky walks up to ej and they do some blocking and run some lines before calling it a day. Everyone says there goodbyes going there separate ways. Ricky and ej have decided to hang out after school so the boys hop in there cars and drive to ejs dropping ashlyn off at kourtney's house. When at the house the boys go to ejs room and watch a movie ricky keeps falling in and out of sleep. "Hey you've seemed really tired lately everything okay?" Ej asks his boyfriend subconsciously playing with the curls in his hair making ricky smile. "yeah just my dad and I argue alot,I don't get a lot of sleep. He chuckles stuffing his head more into the older boys neck. Ej kisses head, "do you want to sleep over for few nights? Give you and your dad time to calm down and both of you can take care of yourselfs for a bit." Ricky smiles and nods reaching for his phone texting his dad saying he was sleeping over to witch he just replied "have fun I love you" ricky smiled they fight aloft now but that's just cause they don't know how to cope with his mom leaving. He texted a quick "I love you to" before putting his phone away and cuddling back up to ej. Ej smiles and captures Ricky's lips in his in a soft loving kiss before continuing the movie. Ricky fell asleep half way through so ej to his shoes and jacket off to make him more comfortable before changing and crawling in beside him pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest falling asleep shortly after.


	8. More gini cause why not

⚠️panic attack warning⚠️ 

Gina was always confident,That's what everyone admired about her. So when when her friends found out she had anxiety they didn't really think much of it, that is until Friday. The day of her history test. When the group of friends where talking and joking through lunch Gina was cramming for her test. She was never good at history shes dyslexic and the words don't make sense but if she didn't pass this test then her mom wouldn't let her go to the dance studio until her next history test. "Hey babe, maybe you should take a break." Nini says holding her girlfriends hand "you've been at it for a week straight" Gina doesn't look up from her book her mind was on overdrive, Everything was getting to be to much. "No I have to study, if I don't study I fail and if I fail I can't dance and if I can't dance i can't do anything!" she says quickly shouting the last part a bit causing the group to look at her with concern. Nini tries to meet her eyes but Gina keeps reading. "Baby?" Nini says noticing the younger girls breathing was getting ragged. "I-i need to pass this test b-but I can't,I work harder then anyone in the school and I still barley pass." Gina takes a shaky breath starting feeling her throat starting to close. "Gi-" Nini starts but gets cut off "if I can't get a pass then I can't dance till the next test and even then Its still not for sure unless I pass that test." Gina rambles all her thoughts basically puting it of her mouth. "if I can't dance what am I good for,I don't write songs like you Ricky and Ashlyn." She says looking up and everyone can see the tears threatening to fall, they can hear in her breathy cracking voice and they know this is more the just pre-test jitters. "Im not like carlos or ej who know exactly who they wanna be, Or seb who can pass a test with his eyes closed. The only thing I know is dance if I don't have that then I'm useless" she says finally letting out a a shaky breath, it starts to get hard to breath as tears blur her vision she gets up on her wobbly legs barley being able to stand she runs out to the big tree behind the school Nini following as fast as she can. Once Gina reaches the tree she collapses and lets the tears fall. no one ever come back there except Gina and her friends. This was there spot. Gina what gasping just trying to breath probably, hands trying to grip the dirt just needing to hold on to something. When Nini sees this her heart breaks and within seconds she wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "Shh your okay breath baby. I got you, your safe okay look at me." She says Gina looks up at her trying to copy her breathing. When it doesn't work Nini dose something EJ says helps Ricky and pulls Gina to her chest leading her hand on her stomach so Gina can feel her breathing as she hears her heart beat. "I got you your safe I'm right here" Nini says as Gina starts to calm down Nini kisses her head. "Im s-orry" Gina croaks out. "It's okay babygirl, I got you, Nothing to be sorry for." She says softly making Gina melt into her. Nini smiles softly at the girl as she lifted her head up. "Your not useless without dance Gina. Your also a great winter and actor, who cares if you don't know what to do after school I'll be there the whole time and so all everyone else. Also seb is just smarter then everyone so you don't have to worry about that." She says earning a small laugh from the younger girl. "I know how much dance means to you and as you know my bedroom is always open to you." She says smiling at the small chuckle from her girlfriend "How about you just forget about everything and just go to history and Ace that test" Nini says now realizing the time and lunch has been over for an hour and they have 15 minutes till next class witch for Gina is history. "I can't I don't know how to forget everything,my mo-"Gina gets cut off by nini kissing her. Gina knew exactly what she was doing. Nini knew that Gina forgets everything when they kiss. So when they pull away Gina smiles at Nini. "Come one you have a test to Ace and if you get lost just try to remember Wednesday." She says earning a blush as they started walking to ginas class. "You mean when we 'studied'" Nini giggles and nodded and they got to Gina's clas just in time for the bell to ring for the next class to start. Nini kisses Gina softly before running to her last class of the day that she was already late for. During the test Gina did feel a little more confident. Sure she was the last one to finish and everyone had gone home already but once she did finish she brought the test up to get graded seeing her friends all in the window cheering her on causing the teacher to let out an amused laugh as she graded. Gina was nervous but when she saw her score she had the biggest smile on her face running out to nini and kissing her quickly erupting a laugh from the older girl. "I got an 'C-' I can still dance" she shouted as everyone cheered. "I just kept flashing back to when I was a nini's house and she helped me study." She smile blushing when she noticed the smirk on nini's face. "Then mabey we should study like that more often" she says and everyone laughed as Gina blushed more. "who's up for celebratory fro-yo" EJ yells as they all go to there cars everyone cheered and agreed to meet at the fro-yo place. Gina was happy she had friends like them. She smiled kissing Nini before holding her hand as Ricky begins to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send requests😂I'm running out of ideas. 😂😂


	9. Ashlyn and kourtney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dose anyone actually know there ship name cause they're so cute also not edited so might be trash

Kortney and Ashlyn have been close since the show. They knew that they loved each other as more then friends, everyone knew. But the girls never really acted on it. That is until the sleepover at big reds. The two girls where sitting next to each other holding hands in a weird circle/oval shape that the friends had formed out of habet. Everyone had fallen into there own conversations but Ashlyn and kortney. They never really needed to talk they liked to just sit there and enjoy each other's company. Ashlyn was on her phone and kortney was resting her head watching as the other girl scroll through Instagram. When Ashlyn came to a picture EJ posted of her and him she smiled a little at the caption. "Name a better cousin/best friend I'll wait" she went to the comments seeing her friends saying positive things but then she saw all the other comments. "How can you be related you so much better looking" one comment said and it stung a little but she kept reading "ew why" "you should just crop her out of the photo" Ashlyn felt tears sting her eyes, she's always had a problem with body image and all the comments where getting to her. When kortney saw the tears she grabbed Ashlyns phone gently before putting it in her pocket and pull Ashlyn into her as she cryd softly and as quietly as possible but EJ heard her and went into full blown cousin more. "Hey what's wrong what happens?" He says catching everyones attention. "Check your Instagram,the picture you posted of you and her,read the comments." EJ looks confused but dose as told as soon as she saw what kortney was talking about he narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Those people are idots" he practically growled out Ricky put his hand on his boyfriend calming the older boy slightly. Gina nodded "they wouldn't know beauty if it slapped them across the face." Gina says just as protective as EJ. they've always been the protective ones of the group. Ashlyn smiled at the groups words. "Yeah your the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Kortney whispers causing Ashlyn to smile and lift her head. "Really?" Kortney smiles and kisses her hand that she's been holding this hold time. Ashlyn blushes looking down to hide her blush. Kortney lifts her head up gently by her chin. "Keep your head up princess your crowns gonna fall." She says smiling at a flustered Ashlyn. "Damn that was smooth" red says causing the others to chuckle Ashlen without thinking pecks kortneys lips erupting cheers from the group and a shocked kortney. She always thought it would be her to make the first move. "Who wants to watch a movie." Ashlyn says and everyone cheers going upstairs to big reds tv in the living room leaving the two alone. "Thanks, for what you said. Comments can be mean" ash says with a soft smile and kortney doesn't know what made her do it but she surged forward catching the other girls lips in here in a soft passionate kiss causing Ashlyn to giggle a bit but kiss back anyway. After about a minute EJ and Nini come down to check on them and to grab there phones cause they forgot them. "Ahhh ew That's a tongue" EJ says as they see kortney and Ashlyn kissing and they pull apart laughing. "Ahhh OMG you guys were kissing like alot were gonna go back up stairs have fun" "but my pho-" "DONT GET IN THE WAY OF LOVE EJ! WALK" she yells making a scared EJ run up the stairs and Nini smile at the two girls. "Hey kort might be a good time for that thing you wanted to do." She says before running up stairs. Ashlyn giggled "what she talking about" she says interlacing her hand into kortneys onece more. Kortney blushes" well I was wondering if mabey you'd want to be my girlfriend?" She say nervously and Ashlyn smiles brightly. "I'd love to be" she says about to peck her lips once more untill she hears Gina scream a "she said yes!" "Great now can I get my phone" "DONT GET IN THE WAY OF LOVE EJ!" Gina and Nini yelled causing him to quickly return to the couch "guess I'll call in sick later,if I'm not fired" he says pouting as he walk to his boyfriend pulling him in his arms subconsciously playing with his curls. "We should get up there Nini and Gina are getting scary." Ash says giggling making her new girlfriend smile. Kortney loved that sound so much. "Okayyyyyy, just one more" she says kissing Ashlyn one last time before they head up stairs, Ashlyn made sure to grab EJs phone when they went up. EJ thanked her hugging her happy that his cousins happy. "When everyones asleep your giving me details" he whispered as they hugged causing Ashlyn to laugh. EJ seemed tough but he was like anyone else. He wanted what's best for his best friend. Everyone settled down and stared watching movies eating popcorn and joking around. Ashlyn and kortney have never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chaotic lol send requests 😁😁


	10. More kourtney and Ashlyn cuz they're cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light make-out session and talk about sex but no smut just a slight warning

Ashlyn has always put most others before herself in her life, so of course when Nini asks for help on a song she says yes. When EJ asks her to help him with his homework she always says yes,when Gina needs an opinion on her dance she's always there. Or if seb needs help planning a date for Carlos,she's there to help. Kortney could see all the tasks wearing her girlfriend down so when shes at her girlfriends house holding the tired girl in her arms she decided to bring it up. "Baby have you been sleeping lately" she asks softly kissing her head feeling the other girl lean into her. "Kinda I guess, I've been helping EJ study for trig,midterms are coming up so I've been staying up with him and I like talking to you while I do my own homework and you know how long we talk." Ashlyn says turning so shes able to stuff her head in kortneys neck "then why don't we sleep early yeah? I'll hold you while you sleep okay?" Ashlyn smiles and nods. They get up and put there PJs on. Ashlyn gets done first so she puts her other cloths away and crawls in bed waiting for her girlfriend of 9 months to get dressed. Ashlyn gets not to look at the other girl as she changed shirts. She really did even if kortney was facing away from her she still felt as if she was the most beautiful woman Ashlyn has ever seen. "Like what you see love" kortney smiles as she finished putting her shirt on and crawling into bed with a now very bashful Ashlyn. "Don't be shy ash it's normal besides I'd be more concerned if we've been dating for this long and you didn't like my body" she says with a light chuckle. Ashlyn smiles and leans up kissing kortney passionately but slow and loving. Kortney smiles her hands immediately finding the red heads waist deepening the kiss. Ashlyn let's a small gasp escape before pulling away and leaning her head against kortney. "Hey kort? You were okay with waiting right? You know for uh sex" kortney looks in Ashlyns eyes with a reassuring smile. "Yes I'm okay with it. I understand you've never done it before I'm not gonna push you and...wait did you say were?" Ashlyn giggles "I think I'm ready" she says making kortney smile "good" kortney says pecking Ashlyns lip "but like after you sleep okay?" Ashlyn giggles and nods "but kiss me one more time" she says and kortney laughs but kisses her. Ashlyn smiles and curls into kortney before the two fall asleep with smiles on there faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do another Ashlyn and kortney one but it's like really messy cause I don't want to rewrite it and I didn't have a specific plot in mind when I wrote it so the plot is like everywhere but I hope you liked it


	11. Big red and Ashlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sam

It hadn't been long since Ashlyn and red got together. And somehow Ashlyn convinced red to audition for beauty and the beast and somehow they got the leads. So to say they where nervous would be a understatement. Ashlyn has never been the lead of a play before but it makes it better that her boyfriend is playing the beast. Ashlyn was getting dressed for her first scene with kortney doing her make up and Gina helping her with the costume. "Your gonna do great ash, besides it's just big red you guys are like best friends" Gina says making Ashlyn laugh awkwardly remembering they have yet to tell there friends about them. "Whats wrong? Did I say something?" Gina says noticing the nervous laugh. "I uh don't know what your talking about" kortney raises an eyebrow at the red head? "Is there something your not telling us?" Kortney says "heh whaaaa- ok kinda but we were going to tell you we just kinda, forgot." Gina nods for her to go on so she dose "big red and I are dating" ash says with a love sick smile on her face "awww babe,how long?" Kortney says ashlyn smiles shyly laughing nervously "since uh highschool musical ended" "you kept this from us for MONTHS?" Gina says shocked "we didn't mean to really we just forgot you know?" Ashlyn smiles thinking about the cute goofy red head. "Damn ash I've never seen you this happy." Kortney smiles softly "I think I kinda, well more then like him" the girls squeal and hug Ashlyn."it's time ash, Your gonna do great." Gina smiles leading the red head to stage. As she was about to go on stage she sees big red who gives him a big smile and blows her a kiss causing the girl to blush but smile brightly at him. It was then that they knew, tonight was gonna be magical.


	12. gini ft rj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited (shocker😂) kinda messy

Protect the baby☺️🥰

Nini has always been protective of Gina even when they weren't friends. Nini never understood why until about a year ago they confessed there feelings to each other. She understood it more when Gina finally became her girlfriend 3 months ago. Her friends didn't understand why she was so protective but that's cause they didn't get to see the vulnerable side of Gina, but Nini did and she knew how acting tough all the time can ware the girl down. Especially since Gina has a tendency to not look out for self. Not on purpose of course but she dose tend to forget basics when she's doing homework whatever else she has To do that day. She also tends to get nightmares at night because of her childhood but Nini would hold her and console her when she wakes up from a nightmare so most nights she got a good amount of sleep.Nini always reminded her to do those basic things and help take care of the younger girl. so you can imagine that when Nini had left for a week to go on a trip (she didn't really want to go to anyway) that Gina was a mess. Especially since that week her mom had told her she had gotten back with her dad so now she wasn't talking to eather of her parents. Of course Her friends tried to help but there was only so much they could do wwithout Nini. EJ and Ricky have been trying to get her to eat and sleep and drink water, but there was only so much they could do without Nini. Gina was in class barley awake with dark circles under her eyes and you can tell she lost a bit of weight. It had been proven hard to sleep without Nini holding her so her nightmares go away. EJ and Ricky had been sleeping over but it wasn't the same. Just as Gina was about to close her eyes the bell rang for class to end making her fall out of her seat startled. Luckily EJ was in her class and EJ being the mom that he is rushed to her side and helped her up letting her lean on him for support. "Hey schools over now let's go see if nini's home" he says softly to the girl who had quickly become a sister to him. She nods "can I have a piggy back ride?" She ask and EJ smiles and nods. Gina gets on his back laying her head on his shoulder to tired to keep it up. EJ first goes to his boyfriends locker seeing all his friends talking her goes up to them and kisses rikys cheek. He smiles pecks the older boys lips before drawing his attention to the younger girl. "Hey gi have you talked to your mom today" he says as the group start walking to the parking lot. They all had a silent agreement to go to Nini's as soon as school was over. Gina shakes her head whimpering when she feels a pain in her stomach. "Don't worry gi we'll be at nini's soon and we can get you something to eat." Gina nods at kortney as EJ puts her in the back seat. Everyone goes to there vehicles and starts driving to Nini's. Upon getting there EJ and Ricky help Gina out of the car before hearing Nini. "Gigi!" She screams before running to her girlfriend and hugging her tightly kissing her all over her face making Gina giggle. But the smile fades when she see the circles under nini's eyes. She wasn't as bad as her but you could still tell that she didn't sleep much. "Are you okay?" Gina asks causing Nini to chuckle " me? Baby you can barely Stand" she say immediately taking the younger girl in her arms helping her walk to the living room there friends not far behind. "Sorry Nini you probably know this but Gina went through alot when you were gone, we tried to keep an eye on her as best we could." Ashlyn says hugging the other girl as Nini hugged everyone and they got settled think got caught up on what she missed holding Gina tightly till she hears a light wimper from the younger girl as she holds her stomach. "I got it" EJ says as he walks out from the kitchen with a plate of fruit nini's mom allowed him to make. Gina groans tightening her grip on Nini Stuffing her head in nini's neck. "Gina" Nini says in a warning tone . Her face softened when she head the younger girl whimper and hold her stomach. "Gina"min says in a soft tone "I just got you back" she whispers kissing her neck gently not wanting to lift her head "baby I'm not going anywhere I don't think I could ever sleep again without you in my arms. Nini says reaching for an Asian pear as Gina lifted her head Nini fed it to her kissing her head. "Oh so y'all are that couple?" Big red says making the others laugh. After about 3 hours everyones goes home except Gina. When Gina's mom told Gina she was back with her dad they got in a huge fight, Gina has been staying at Ashlyn's house since. Not that it really mattered Gina usually sneaks to Nini's at night anyway. The girls get ready for bed. Nini immediately takes Gina in her arms. Gina surprises her by kissing her desperately but passionately. Nini gasps but immediately takes control making Gina moan lightly. "I missed you" Nini whispers pulling away slightly "yeah?" Gina asks and Nini nods with giggle. "Show me how much" she whispers Nini smirks "I was hoping you'd say that" Nini says kissing down her jawline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina's baby and rj are moms change my mind


	13. more gini cause I'm in love with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this because I'm pretty sure I have read every single gini fix on every platform and I still need more lol

Gina, Ashlyn,EJ,kortney and Ricky where all sitting in ginas living room with EJ and Ricky cuddling in the single chair and ashlyn and kortney cuddled in the love seat. They were all waiting for Carlos,seb,big red and Nini. Gina and Nini have been dating for a few months and Ginas never been happier. Witch actually really scares her cause she think that she might love the older girl. "Hey guys? How do- uh er did you know that you lo-" Gina couldn't even say the word. She had been in love once but if didn't end well. The girl had used her to figure out her sexuality and messed with Gina's head. So to say she was scared to fall in love again would be an understatement and her friends knew that as did Nini. "Love to the word is love" kortney says sympathetic but teasing Gina laughs "I knew I loved Ricky the first time I kissed him. Some how I just knew I should be kissing him forever. He smiles and Ricky kisses his cheek "mine was our first date when EJ got stuck in the fence I knew that I needed him to make me laugh, to make me happy when no one else can you know?." The two boys smiled at each other lovingly. "I didn't know quite that quick it actually took breaking up for a week for me to realize that my life without ashlyn is like living life with only half a heart." Ashlyn smiles at her girlfriend "I also knew in the first kiss,like EJ said just kinda knew" Gina smiles a little but it fades. "I'm scared" Gina says in a small voice "why?" Ricky asks no one hearing the door open and shut or the four sets of feet cause of the music playing. "Cause I fell, I fell hard, and I'm so scared cause that's last time I cared this much about someone they hurt me bad, you guys were there for that it broke me. I don't want that to happen with Nini cause sooner or later shes gonna see how stupid and talentless I'm am then leave me for someone smarter prettier and confident then they'll make an album together and star in a musical together and have the life that I want with her cause I'm in love with her." Gina rushes out pausing at the last sentence. Nini gasped but smiled big. Upon hearing the gasp the 5 friends look over at the 4 other members of there group and seb just waved awkwardly as Carlos pushed the two other boys to the other side of the room with the rest of the group. "Nini I" Nini cuts her off by running to her and kissing her. "I love you to, and for the record no one is prettier or more talented then the Gina Porter" Nini says with her forehead against Gina's. "You can basically do anything gi sing,dance, act, write songs, choreograph." Gina smiles as Nini makes her self comfy next to Gina. "Hey Nini. I love you" Nini looks at Gina both there smiles huge forgetting there friends we're even there. "I love you to" Nini says pecking Gina's lips and pulling her in to her arms. "awwwwww" red said not being able to help him self as a hopeless romantic. "Dude you just ruined the moment" Ricky says and big red blushes "sorry" Nini laughs and Gina stuffs her head in nini's neck immediately being hidden by nini's hair. Gina nuzzles into nini leaving a soft kiss on her jaw before resting her head on nini's shoulder. Red put in a movie the group fell quiet only talking when something funny happened he or when they were making fun of the bad quality acting. Eventually everyone fell asleep so Gina brought Nini to her room shutting the door putting on short shorts and baggy tshirt getting in bed with her girlfriend not far behind. Nini kisses Gina before they cuddle as close as possible. "Nini?" "Yeah babygirl" Gina blushes getting soft from the nick name. "I love you" Nini giggles she knew that she was gonna hear that alot now and she loved it. "I love you to. Now kiss me one more time and go to sleep." Gina giggles leaning up a bit to kiss Nini letting the older girl control the kiss. Eventually they had to pull away for air so gina stuffed her head in nini's neck kissing her pulse before closing her eyes and sleeping. Nini held Gina with nothing but silence and love filling the air for as long as she could before her eyes got heavy and she to drifted to sleep.


	14. Redlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sam sorry it's so short

Ashlyn and red have been more than friends since the show ended. They haven't made it official or even really. Ashlyn was with red at his house all cuddled up watching some random Netflix movie. “Hey, ash?” red says looking down at the girl in his arms. “Are we a thing?” Ashlyn smiles “is that what you want us to be?” Ashlyn looks up at him “I mean yeah but I don't want to push you into anything so you don't have to we can just keep doing...whatever it is we're doing. Ashlyn giggles and pecs his lips. “Red was basically dating we just don't have a label yet.” then maybe we can uh you know go out like officially as a couple you know girlfriend and boyfriend.” Ashlyn giggled at the other redhead. “I would love to be your girlfriend red” big red lit up and smiled brightly. “Really? Oh my gosh, I have a girlfriend, I can't wait to tell everyone and be like ‘hey you see that pretty girl she's mine’” he says and by the end, both redheads were smiling like idiots. “but like later right? After the movies over?” Ashlyn says cuddling back into his arms. “of course, spend some time alone before the interrogation.” “Oh speaking of which when we tell them just know EJ's protective” “I know but I'm okay with it, just means he cares about you.” Ashlyn smiles and presses play on the movie and red plays with her hair as they watched both with the biggest smiles on the faces.


	15. More gini🥰🥰

Gina was never really one to do something crazy, at least not without a plan. But yet here she was at Nini's house just trying to work up the courage to knock. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shakily knocked on the door. There was a small "one sec" before nini opened the door with a huge smile but it quickly faded seeing Gina's state. The Gina Porter was standing at her doorstep but she looked so broken, scared. "gi? come in, what happened?" "I'm scared" gina whispers and nini grabs her hand and leads her upstairs interlacing there fingers together. "Of what," Nini asks but gina just looks down at there hands feeling her heartbeat faster. The girls enter the room and nini leads them to the bed. "Okay now that we're alone, what's wrong gi?" Gina looks up at her and that's all it took for her walls to crumble. As soon as Nini sees the tears she scoops the younger girl in her arms letting Gina cry into her shoulder. "Sh I got you gi I got you" Nini whispers over and over again. After about ten minutes gina pulls away with tear stains. "Can you tell me what's wrong now hun?" gina says nothing she just looks down at her hands then back to Nini. 'Fuck it' she thought before leaning in and kissing nini. Ninis makes a small noise in surprise but cups her cheek kissing back. Gina had her hand around Nini's waist pulling her closer when she kisses back. Gina was surprised when nini immediately fought for control and won but she loved it so much, every single second of it. They pull away when they feel there lungs stinging from lack off air. "I love you, so much And I'm scared that you can't love me back." Nini looks at her confused "what do you mean can't?" Nini ask gina looks at her hands and speaks in a soft whisper. "I'm unlovable" Nini barely heard it but she was shocked when she found out. Nini lifts ginas head up. "You are not an unlovable gina porter, you the best dancer at east high you have an amazing voice and you're a great actress. You're the prettiest, most talented, funny, kind and loyal, I'd be stupid not to fall in love with you." Gina's eyes widen at the last part "you mean you…" nini smiles and nods "now kiss me I miss your lips" nini says and gina giggles doing so and they fell into there own little world.


	16. I'm sorry

Guys I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been trying really hard but I'm really sick (not with Corona) I've been throwing up nothing but stomach acid and I can't keep anything down even writing this is exhausting. Plus with everything going on I've been really stressed.im gonna try to update as much as possible and I'm sorry I hope you under sat d  
-jaxson


	17. Gini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever so I'm sorry if it's bad hopefully ill be better soon so I can write again

A lot of kids are scared of thunderstorms when there little but gina never grew out of that fear. It's not something she liked about herself, she was scared people would think she was a baby or a wimp. So she never told anyone, but of course, a thunderstorm would happen when her girlfriend of 6 months was with her. They were on pulls in bed playfully bantering till they heard a loud crack thunder. Gina whimpered and quickly hid in nini gripping her tightly. She knew more thunder was coming so she tried to brace her self. "Hey gi what's wrong what happened?" Nini says softly to her girlfriend brushing ginas hair with her fingers. Gina lifted her head to answer but the sound of more thunder made her retreat quickly. Nini mouths an 'oooh' before kissing her head. "Is it the storm?" She asks and gina nods nini pulls the younger girl closer kissing her head. "Your okay baby I'm right here" nini whispered reassuringly. Gina calmed a bit from the older girl soothing her so she lifted her head up kisses Nini's cheek and lays her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "How about we go in my closet you can't really hear anything in there." Gina nods and gets up with ninis help. Once they're in the closet nini puts some music on to drown out the thunderstorm. "When I was 10 my moms did a little remodeling in here, I used to be scared of the dark so they put fairy lights in here and whenever I got scared I could sleep in here." Nini takes ginas shaky head and leads her to the twin mattress in the corner sitting them both down and pulling gina in her lap. Gina closed her eyes listening to the music but then tuning into the older girls' heartbeat. She smiled softly no longer being able to hear the storm. Nini kisses ginas' head. "Tell me what you're thinking about Princess" gina blushed furiously making nini smile in victory. "You're amazing you know that?" Gina says lifting her head to look at nini. "Oh?" She responded telling gina to elaborate "yeah, I didn't want anyone to know that I don't like storms but when you found out, you didn't care. I… I love you." Gina says nini smiled brightly but instead of answering she surged forward and pressed her lips to ginas causing the other girl to giggle but kiss back. "I love you so so so much like so much and-" gina pecks ninis lips "stop rambling and kiss me dork" nini smiles "my pleasure Princess," she says kissing a very blushy gina. Throughout the night, gina didn't think about the storm again she just sat there in her girlfriend's arms talking with her stealing the occasional kiss and adding in an 'I love you' every other sentence cause they could get over the fact that they finally said it, overall gina lead that maybe storms aren't As scary as she thought.


	18. Gini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nadiahilkerfan sorry I haven't posted my phones been broken😭😭 I hope this makes up for it I really liked this prompt

Gina was having a great week. Her girlfriend of 8 months, nini, treats her like a princess. Ej and Ashlyn have become like siblings to her and all of her friends are sleeping over at big reds house. But all good things come to an end and I guess this was no exception. Gina was at her locker grabbing her stuff to meet nini at Ricky's car so they can head reds together but her locker door was slammed shut by a tall blond guy in a lettermen jacket. He had blue eyes and purple lakers snapback on backward with two of his friends standing behind him. "Hey, freshy...its come to our attention that someone is afraid of thunderstorms you wouldn't happen to know who would you," he said with smirk gina recognized tall blond. Matt kelly captain of the senior varsity football team and his friends where Keller and Trenton smith twins and running backs for the varsity team. "Hey freshy he asked you a question," Trent says pushing gina against the locker. Keller came up and hit her books from her hands. "This is a high school baby's don't belong here," he says and the three boys laugh. "Aw, are you gonna cry. Why don't you run to mommy all the way back to the preschool where baby's like you belong." He says and pushes past her laughing with his friends. Gina picks up her books and runs to Ricky's car crying. Fortunately, everyone was gone by now except for all her friends who were in a circle leaning against there cars waiting for there last friend so they can go to reds. When nini sees gina she smiles but it fades when she sees her hair in front of her eyes. Gina gets there and ignores all her friends and goes straight to nini hugging her nuzzling into her neck crying softly. Nini tightens her grip protectively. "Baby what happened," she said softly but you could tell she was mad at whatever or whoever made gina cry. Gina just shales her head and composed herself self all of her friends were concerned as they've all grown protective of her. "Can we go to reds now please?" Nini wanted to say no and ask her again what was wrong but the younger girl's voice sounded so weak that she thought it best to wait till later so she nods at her and gives her friends a look that says it's okay to go now so they all nod and get in their respective cars. Gina didn't talk the whole way there witch worried her girlfriend as usually, Gina can't stand car rides with no conversation. After about an hour everyone is downstairs watching a movie until everyone's go off so they check them. Matt had just posted on Twitter. " this just in Gina porter is scared of thunderstorms. Go back to preschool you baby😂👶🏻" gina felt the tears in her eyes and she started to cry just to be hugged by all her friends. They stayed like that for a few minutes till gina cried herself to sleep. Nini pulls the girl into her holding her protectively wiping her tear stains away. "Will she be okay?" Kourtney asks worried "she'll be okay but matt won't be" "do forget the smith twins he there a trio they don't do anything apart." Ej said and nini nodded in agreement and got and idea "hey you used to be friends with them right?" She said smirking "yeah till sophomore year then we got popular and they let it get to there big heads." He said shaking his head at his old friends "tell me what you know about there fears" she says and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow but told her anyway.  
*the next week*  
Monday had been horrible for gina everyone was laughing at her and calling her a baby or at least that's what they were doing before nini decided to kick a guy in the balls for telling gina to "go back to preschool" but things got better in art the one class she had with the three boys but thankfully nini was Also in the class. They were working on partner portraits when the teacher left to go to the bathroom so nini took this as her chance to lean in the younger girl's ear. "Get ready to run," she said and gina looked at her like she was crazy. "Trust me," she said and gina did as told trying to ignore the whispers and giggles of the other classmates. Nini kissed her cheek and pulled out a box with holes on top. "Babe? What is that?" Gina asks just earning a smirk from her girlfriend? "Are you ready?" she says as she packs up quickly earning a nod from the confused girl. Nini picked up the box and went up to the three boys with a smirk. "Hey boys I have a gift for you," she said and before matt can protest Keller popped up "ooh presents," he said opening the box just to have 10 rats run out making everyone but gina and nini scream. The two girls laugh and run out of the class holding hands laughing harder when they hear matt screeching like a scared toddler. They ran All the way to ninis house and when they got there they ran upstairs and collapsed on the bed laughing and out of breath. "How'd you know they were scared of rats," gina says as the laughs settled down. "Ej told me" "you're so getting suspended" gina laughs and nini smiles "it was for good reason" she giggles leaning over and kissing gina. Gina kisses back smiling and cupping ninis cheek. Nini pulls away tugging ginas bottom lip with her teeth lightly causing a groan. Nini smiles and the girls lay down and cuddle while nini puts a movie on. "You know today might not have been great but I loved the ending" gina smiles up at nini who smiles and pecks the younger girl's lips. "Good, anything for my baby," she said to a now very blush gina. 'Maybe tomorrow won't be that bad' gina thought to herself before cuddling her girlfriend and stealing little kisses every now and then.


	19. More gini thunderstorms because I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nadiahilkerfan

The whole gang was at ninis house in her room sitting around the room. It was currently 10 pm on a Saturday and the sleep has been planned for a week since they found out ninis mom's where going out of town. Everyone was talking and playing games and trying there best not to be too loud. The laughter was interrupted by a loud book of thunder and a small squeak. Everyone looked at gina who was trying to hide in nini. They all knew she was scared of storms but they've never seen her in one before so no one knew what to do except nini. "Hey it's okay just a little thunder baby, your okay" nini says playing with her girlfriends curls. Gina took a breath and lifts herself up from nini. "Let's keep playing," gina says picking up a black card from the 'cards against humanity' box. "Are you sure your okay?" Ej asks considered since he sees gina as his little sister. "Yeah I'm fine," she says faking a laugh and reading out the card about 5 minutes later thunder started to rumble again and gina dropped her cards and looked to nini scared. Mini didn't have time to scoop the other girl into her arms cause another boom of thunder sounded and gina dove for her girlfriend gripping her tightly and whimpering softly in fear. "Your okay baby, I got you, your safe." Nini's says to treasure the younger girl. Red pulled out his speaker and connected it to his phone playing gina favorite song to drown out the noise. Nini smiles softly when she hears gina humming the song to distract herself. "I'm gonna go make her some tea ill be back," Ashlyn says standing "I'll come with, I'm gonna grab her teddy" As the two left Ricky stood up and walked to the closet. "Is all your art stuff still in here?" He asks and nini smiles and nods. It warmed her heart to see everyone taking care of gina. Another boom of thunder sounded and gina clenched her fist around ninis shirt gripping her tighter. Nini just lifted her head and kissed her softly making gina loosen her grip and forget about everything going on. When they pulled away Seb was helping Ricky get out the art supplies Carlos was putting away the game and laying down an old sheet that already has a bunch of art stains on it from previous use. Ashlyn and EJ came back Ashlyn came over and kissed her forehead in a protective sisterly fashion putting the tea on a coaster beside her. Ej hand gina her teddy bear that helps her when she's scared hugging her and walking to the group to mess with the art supplies. When more thunder comes gina drags nini to the paint covered sheet and cuddled into her as they all started there own project laughing and joking to make gina feel better. Gina looked up and pecked ninis lips making the girl smile as she attempted to paint a flower. Gina looked around at her friends. She was glad she had the friend she dose. The rest of the night went on with gina cuddling into nini further every time the thunder strike and the group Districting gina until they eventually all fell asleep at around 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send in requests


	20. Gini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nadiahilkerfan

It was a rainy day and gina had a bad feeling in her stomach but she chose to ignore it and go to school anyway, Big mistake. Now gina along with nini EJ and Ashlyn are all trapped in art with a storm going on and the teacher expecting them to just focus, but they couldn't. Gina was trying to focus on breathing properly nini was trying her best to ground her girlfriend by holding her hand but there's only so much that can do. EJ and Ashlyn have to resist the urge to go over and just protect the younger girl. Every Time a crash of thunder was heard all eyes were on gina to see how she would react. Fortunately, after nini glared them down they started to mind there own business. When the bell rang the students had to stay inside the building but they could leave their classes. Nini immediately brought her girlfriend to the green room backstage where people usually don't go unless it's a show day or rehearsal. Ashlyn followed and EJ ran to ginas locker as fast as he could to grab her bag with her teddy in it knowing gina is close to panicking. As soon as there in the green room nini pulls gina in her lap on the love seat as gina cries softly whimpering every time she hears the sound of thunder. "Your okay baby I got you, your okay Princess, your safe, I'm right here" nini whispers in ginas ear to calm her letting gina listen to her heartbeat to ground her. "I texted the gang they'll be here as fast as they can," Ashlyn says sitting next to them pulling out her headphones and handing them to gina. "Here hun where these and play song to drowned out the noise." She says and nini helps her put them on as gina finds a song on Spotify playing the loudest one she can find. Ej comes back and hands the teddy to gina who hugs it tightly. the rest of her friends showed up each with something to try and distract gina. Red came with robots from robotics Ricky came with his guitar so nini could sing to gina and calm her down. Kourtney brought her phone projector in case the lockdown for a long time and buy the looks of it they will be. Seb and carload both grabbed the boring game in the back of the green room. Nini takes one of ginas' headphones out kissing behind her ear and whispering. "do you want me to sing to you?" She already knew the answer so when gina nodded she sat beside her girlfriend giving ash her headphones back as Ricky handed nini the guitar. "Thanks," she whispers before singing random songs to gina calming the younger girl down. They played games and gina and red geeked out over robots as Ashlyn and Nini gushed over how cute they're partners are. After about two hours at 5:00, they were able to leave so everyone went to reds and continued to mess And goof around.


	21. Gini cause I said so

It had been a while since gina and nini got time alone nini has been so busy. it's like they haven't seen each other in years, even if it's only been two weeks. Fortunately, it was finally Friday and the girls where on spring break so they immediately went to ninis where her moms were on a cruise for there anniversary week so they had the house all to themselves. They went to ninis room and nini lays on the bed gina following suit cuddling into nini. "I missed you, I never see you anymore" gina whispers fiddling with the hem of her girlfriend's shirt trying to distract herself from the pain she felt in her chest from not being held every night for two weeks by her girlfriend, she missed being in ninis arms. "I miss you too baby" nini whispers back kissing Gina's head holding the girl closer knowing the girl has been having a rough couple of days she kisses ginas jaw to her neck before pecking her lips. "So what do you want to do," gina asks smiling up at her girlfriend "I can think if a few things I want to do," nini says earning a light laugh and smack on the shoulder. "You know what I mean Nina" nini pouts "hey don't use my full name" gina smiles at how cute her girlfriend is. "And why not Nina," she says with a teasing smile earning and smirk back. "Cause they might be consequences," nini says before tickling gina earning loud laughs. "Ah, st-stop nini haha" gina managed to get out through laughs. Nini stops and cups ginas cheek. "Hmmm you have to kiss me for it," she says and gina smiles "that can definitely be arranged" gina whispered before kissing nini deeply. Nini smiles and takes control quickly before pulling away when air was needed. "I love you so much nini" nini smiles and pecks her like one more time "I love you too princess," she says causing a blush gina.


End file.
